1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a dispersible carbon nanotube (“CNT”), a CNT-polymer composite including the dispersible CNT and a polymer and a method of manufacturing the CNT-polymer composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polymers are used in various applications such as electronic products, lifestyle goods and construction materials. Mechanical properties of polymers, such as impact resistance, rigidity, elasticity and tensile strength may be changed by selection of the molecular structure of monomers used for synthesizing the polymers, the molar ratio of the monomers and by selection of functional groups included in the monomers.
As such, the properties of the polymers may be selected by varying the type and content of the monomers used in the synthesis of the polymers. Moreover, the properties of the polymers may be further selected by adding additional components, such as fillers, to the polymers.